When the Curtain Falls
by SofiaCalista
Summary: When an act becomes real and what's real becomes an act, how can one find the truth? - Set in CF, Gale and Madge were Victors. Peeta's the Mayor's son and Katniss was whipped. Gadge, some Everlark. AU. Madge's POV.
1. Whipping Post

**Whipping Post**

* * *

Katniss screamed in pain.

Before she knew it, Gale was in front of the new peacekeeper, whip in hand, a gun on his face.

Neither moved, measuring one another.

The crowd watched the standoff, intrigued and concerned. They knew Katniss Everdeen. She's a survivor. Were they thinking if she'll survive this, too? Was that why they were here?

Not far from Gale was an unconscious peacekeeper while another of his colleague tried reasoning with the new one. It seemed to work. The new peacekeeper lowered his gun, pulled the whip out of Gale's hand and walked away.

As soon as he turned, Gale rushed to where Katniss was and untied her.

Haymitch was suddenly there too, helping him.

Weren't they just walking to the town center, talking about the possibility of an escape? Or the possibility of finding out what's beyond District 12?

But now, he'll never leave. He will stay.

To fight and start something he really wanted.

For _her_ and with _her_.

While she watched.

Like how she just watched Katniss being saved from the whipping, and now, being carried off to the Victor Village by Gale. Haymitch was by his side, making sure they both won't fall over.

Then there's Madge. Left standing in the square, too shock to move, as the people began to disperse.

She's not the only one, though.

Not far from her was the Mayor's son, a determined look on his face. He glanced at her, gave her a quick nod and before she could return it, he walked away in a rush.

"Madge?" She turned and saw Rory standing beside her, looking concerned, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I honestly don't know," she said, taking a deep breath, looking at the direction of her new home. She felt the frosty air and shivered, remembering of the weather forecast her father had told her that morning.

"Prim must be worried," said Rory, anxiously, "She said Katniss was just going to sell the turkey. I was just there."

She put her arm around the boy and comforted him. She had to do something, "You know what? You go and get the Everdeens. You're right, they must be worried. Bring them to your house, there might be a blizzard coming." The boy nodded and took off to the Seam.

After a few more deep breaths, she finally started to Gale's house.

* * *

It was bad.

Her flesh had been shredded. She was on her stomach on the kitchen table, her face clearly shows her pain. She was moaning and groaning every five seconds. Gale had lashed out at everybody, especially at Hazelle, even when he knew his mother had done everything to help Katniss.

Haymitch already started drinking.

Katniss' mother and sister was there, and good thing too because the blizzard she told Rory about, came. At least with them there, all Katniss would have to worry about was getting better.

While everyone settled in for the night, Gale never left Katniss' side. Haymitch was dozing off in the living room, too drunk to go home. The kids and the moms were sleeping upstairs.

Hazelle had given her a blanket and was told to take the sofa. She didn't. Instead, Madge found a spot in the hallways, on the floor leaning against the wall, just outside the kitchen.

She closed her eyes and Katniss tortured groan echoed in the hallway along with Gale's voice, soothing and comforting. Like those nights in the train, as he chased the nightmares away.

With her eyes closed, Madge could just pretend.

* * *

BONG!

She quickly sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest where her heart was pounding hard. She still could feel it. She's still alive.

Then another pounding sound startled her.

She heared Haymitch groaned, "There's a blizzard for chrissake! Can't they leave us alone?"

"Who could that be?" she said, slowly getting up. She heard chair being dragged from the kitchen and before she could look, Gale darted out the kitchen and quickly went to the door.

Madge followed him.

Haymitch was already there, bottle in hand and scratching his stomach, and was about to reach for the knob but Gale beat him to it. The drunken Victor just settled to lean against the wall and took a swig off the bottle.

Now, both of them were blocking her view.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Gale asked, gruffly. Was he going to lash out at unsuspecting people now?

Then she heard an urgent, "Give it to her, it's my mother's. Please, it will help."

She knew that voice, rarely, but it was familiar, "Peeta?" She moved for a closer look but Gale had already slammed the door closed. When he turned, there's a small box in his hand.

"Crazy kid," Haymitch commented, "I didn't realise they knew each other."

"We sell them strawberries," Gale said curtly, examining the box. He might sound angry but she saw relief in his face when he opened the box.

Haymitch peeked at it too and whistled, "That one must have quite a taste for strawberry."

"Shut your mouth, Haymitch," he said, snapping the lid on and went back to the kitchen.

Haymitch then turned to her, "See what you're going to live with, Princess? I'll call the wedding off if I we're you."

It was an attempt to make light of what happened but they both knew it sucked but it never stop her from replying, smiling weakly, "There's going to be a wedding, Haymitch. I'm just not sure if it will ever be mine."

* * *

Peeta Mellark had delivered a box of morphling.

An expensive drug. Really expensive.

Peeta told them, it was his mother's. However, Madge can't help wondering if it was freely given or was nicked.

But that wasn't in Gale's mind, she's sure of that, as he roused his mother so she can give a dose to Katniss.

It wasn't expensive for nothing. The stuff works wonders, there's a significant change in Katniss' facial expression after the shot. So did in Gale's.

And somehow, she too felt relief.

They had breakfast in the living room that morning. Haymitch was nowhere to be found and Gale didn't join them. His mother tried to coax him to eat first but was unsuccessful. Even little Posy was ignored.

But still, she went to try.

"Gale, you have to eat," she said, as soon as she entered the kitchen, he was sitting beside the table where Katniss was. He was still holding her hand. He must have not let her go through the night. Maybe once, when Peeta showed up but after that? She didn't think so.

"I'm not hungry," he said, not looking at her.

"Then how about sleep?" she suggested instead, "You've been up all night, Katniss is doing well. You should rest."

"I've been resting," he's still not looking at her, and added, wearily, "Just go away, Madge."

And she did.

She went to the hallway and retrieved the blanket she used the other night when she slept on the floor. When she glanced back, she saw Gale resting his head on his arms on the table, his hand still clutching Katniss'.

Madge slowly walked to them, careful not to wake him, and put the blanket on his shoulders.

As she walked out of the house, she knew she had to admit it.

She was jealous.

While she was worried for Katniss, she was also missing the boy who gave her comfort when the nightmares came. The boy who she believed to be her friend. The boy who hadn't looked at her since they saw Katniss in that post.

_When did pretend become real?_

And with admission of jealousy, came the admission of love. She had fallen in love with him, he wasn't just an ally to her anymore. But he'll never return whatever love she felt.

She was the Capitol's choice for him. Not his.

She reached her own house in the Victor's Village, mechanically made her way to her bedroom and lay on the bed. She was tired. Her back was aching. So was her chest. The tears came next and she was sobbing.

Gale had saved Katniss from her whipping post while Madge was tied to hers, again.

She knew, from that moment on, she had to face every blow of the whip alone.

* * *

**AN: So, no longer a Oneshot! Yay! But seriously, this is going to be a very angsty(?) fic. **

**Chapter 2 almost done. I'll post the second chapter on Saturday or even earlier. :)**

**UPDATE: Sorry but the next chapter is still in progress. It's supposed to be a flash back chapter but I had to start over because I'd be giving away too much info in that chapter alone. Really sorry, still learning how to properly write a story. **


	2. Kill It

**Sorry for the delay. **

**Disclaimer: HG trilogy? Not mine.**

* * *

**Kill It**

* * *

Weeks passed since they found Katniss being beaten for a wild turkey. She had spent three days with the Hawthorne and when the weather calmed, she opted to recuperate at her own house. Hazelle let her, reasoning with Gale that since she's strong enough to be stubborn then she's strong enough to go. Nobody does stubborn like Katniss Everdeen. Even lying on her stomach on the table didn't deter her in making Gale know that she wanted to go home.

_"You don't want me to go? Then fine, I'll crawl out when you people weren't looking," said Katniss, weak but determined._

And no one, in their right mind, would believe it was a joke. So Gale didn't have the choice.

Madge had stayed home since then, only going out to give her neighbours their daily supply of fresh breads and cookies, making sure to give Gale's family extra. For the Everdeens. Every morning she'd see Gale leave their house to deliver them. They rarely speak now. She would be long gone before he would venture into the kitchen.

It wasn't on purpose.

It's just the way it is, now.

Haymitch, though, was becoming a permanent fixture in her house.

"The bright side of this frost between you and Gale is that the Victory Tour was over," he said as he munched on one of her freshly baked cookies, "Can you imagine how that fauxposal would've turn out, instead?"

She took another batch of cookies out of the oven and put it in front of Haymitch, unceremoniously, and with her hands on her waist she said, "What are you doing?"

"Eating a cookie?" Haymitch said, taking another bite of the said cookie.

"I'm being serious, Haymitch," she said, "If you have something to say, spit it out."

But her former mentor didn't answer, he just stared at her and finished off the rest of his cookie. Shaking her head, Madge turned to her oven once more to take out the last batch. She was about to reach for the tray when she heard him say, "Your feelings for that boy?"

She paused and took a deep breath, curious and anxious at where that line of questioning was leading to.

"Kill it."

In her surprise, she had dropped the potholder she's using and touch the tray with her bare hand. She jerked her hand away, unfortunately so did her hand with an oven mitt. The tray fell on the floor, cookies scattered in different directions.

And when she turned, Haymitch was gone.

He knew.

Of course, he did. He was there in the train, during the Victory Tour. He even knew their sleeping arrangement. He even, somewhat, encouraged it. He just didn't say anything. It's typical of Haymitch, to know something before she did. Even if that something was her own feelings.

* * *

"Have you seen Gale?" asked Rory the moment she opened her door.

"No," she hadn't seen him for a while now, "Why?"

"Ma asked me to look for him," he said, then glanced at their house quickly and whispered, "Two peacekeepers show up and are looking for him."

"I'm sorry, Rory, but I don't know where he is," she said, "What do they want with your brother anyway?"

"Dunno," said Rory, helplessly, "Ma is getting worried and they don't want to leave, said they'll wait for Gale."

"It's getting late, maybe he'll show up soon?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Listen, why don't you go and get Haymitch," she suggested, "He might help distract the peacekeepers while I go and look for him."

"Okay," Rory quickly went to the Victor's house. Madge grabbed her coat and she was walking out of her door when she saw Haymitch being dragged by Rory. He nodded at her and she rushed towards the Seam.

The melting snow made walking very difficult and dangerous. It's a miracle she hadn't slipped with the way she's walking.

But as she was Madge Undersee, miracles don't last.

She didn't see him coming, she was too busy hoping to find her lost fiancé in the only place she could think of finding him. She was on the ground after the collision. She sat up, assessing her body for injuries.

"Are you alright?" asked Peeta, standing in front of her, offering a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine, too, no injuries or anything," he said, "Sorry, I didn't see you in time."

"I also didn't see you in time," she said, "What are you doing here in the Seam?" She could've slapped herself, it was obvious what he's doing.

"I, er, thought, umm, to check on Katniss," he said, blushing.

"Oh, were you just there?"

"Yeah."

"Is Gale there? I've been looking for him."

"No, I didn't see him," he said, "Why?"

"Nothing, his mother was looking for him, that's all," she said, Peeta just nodded. Madge then decided that she could trust Peeta, "Peacekeepers are in their house right now, looking for him."

"He wasn't in the Everdeens," he said, then with a resigned voice he added, "Maybe he's with Katniss."

"But you said you didn't see him at Katniss'," she said, gesturing at the direction of the Everdeens' house. Peeta glanced at the same direction, "I did say that," then looked at her, "But Katniss isn't there, either."

"The woods," they said at the same time.

Peeta shook his head, "Of course, but she only have gotten better."

"You like her," she said, suddenly.

"Hmmm…I ran through a blizzard to give my mother's stash, I was just in her house and I'm standing in the middle of the Seam," he said, scratching his chin, then chuckled, "What gave me away?"

Madge smiled, then noticed a bandage on the back of his neck, "You stole the morphine."

He immediately reached for the bandage, wincing, "Yeah, I had to."

She wanted to ask if his mother did that to him but instead she asked, "How do you do it?"

"Stole the drug? Pretty simple, she was knocked out with the stuff and I just grabbed it from her bedside table," he said, shrugging.

"No, not that, but it was gutsy," she said, the Mayor's wife was known to be a witch with a 'b'.

"Then how do I do what?"

"These things you do," she gestured at his neck and then at the direction he came from, "For her."

"You mean loving her?" he said, smiling fondly, "As I said, it's pretty simple, I just do."

* * *

Madge went back to the Victor's Village.

Alone.

And Gale still didn't show up at his house. She went to check and saw that the peacekeepers were still waiting. Haymitch told her, in whisper, to stay. She was to act like it was a typical night in the Hawthorne household. Even though, it was her first typical night with the Hawthornes.

Then hours passed, still no Gale. But the two unwanted guest remained. She was pulled into another game of chess by Haymitch while the Hawthorne kids join their mother in the kitchen, reheating their dinner for the third time.

She's beginning to worry.

A thought crossed her mind that made her heart sunk, "Did he run away?" as quickly as that thought came another one followed that made her blood run cold, "Did he run away with Katniss?"

"Keep it together, Princess," Haymitch said, looking pointedly at her, "Or you're going to lose again."

She nodded, forcing herself to focus on the chess board. But can't.

"Sorry, I need to go home," she said, getting up.

Heart racing, she rushed to the door, opened it and her heart stopped.

"Gale," she said, before he could say anything, Madge reached and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I am now," she said, and thought of what Haymitch had ordered her to do.

_"Kill it."_

Can't he see how impossible that task was?

How can she kill something that was keeping her alive?

* * *

**AN: If you're still confused about the swap:**

**1. Originally, Peeta and Madge was the only character I swapped lives of because I find Katniss and Gale's life too similar anyway so why bother trading places, right? But then I thought why not. So they switch lives too. **

**2. The families are the same, ex. the Mayor's wife is now the witch and have three sons.**

**3. Love interests are the same. Katniss is not in love with Gale. She's still oblivious when it comes to boys. **

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading.**

**Please review. I want to hear from you! :) **


	3. Alone

**Alone **

* * *

There were those awful nights.

Nights that followed the Games.

She tried not to think about it. She fared well during the day, when the sun was shining and she felt some semblance of her former life. It was easier to pretend. But it would come when it's dark. When she had no one to run to. When there's no one that could save her. When she's alone.

It's always when she's alone.

The first day she was back from the Capitol, she stayed with her parents. She had slept in her old room. It should be something to look forward to. And she did. But it's been a terrible experience. Her father politely declined her invitation for her parents to live with her. He told her that he couldn't just up and leave the bakery. But she knew it was because her mother can't handle her nightly routine. And Madge didn't blame him, she can't expect him to deal with two damaged women at the same time. It was asking too much. She had to face her life after the Hunger Games alone. And also the nightmares.

The nightmares were not that of dead tributes muttations, of the girl from District Eleven being speared in front of her, and of District Two dented skull.

There were just the sound of cannon booming, the sense of death and the incredible feeling of fear. Then she would wake up and it was still dark. And she was alone.

No cannon.

She would press her hands on her chest to make sure that her heart was still beating. To make sure she was still alive. She always felt relief in feeling the pounding against her ribs.

But the fear stayed.

It was on her skin. It made her shake, uncontrollably. It made breathing difficult. And she never felt more helpless when the tears started to flow. She couldn't stop.

These attacks have been a frequent visitor and all she could do was dug and scratched her nails hard on any part of her body she can grab. She relished the pain. Pain was better than fear.

Better than the agonizing cries and hysterical sobbing that came out of her.

It was these cries that Gale had heard that night on the train during the Victory Tour. They were barely acknowledging the existence of each other but the next thing she knew, he was there; comforting her, whispering soothing words, offering his arms, and staying by her side.

"Is it always like this, Madge?" he had whispered.

She nodded and said softly, "Will you stay? I don't want to be alone."

He didn't say anything. He just pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

It was the first time she had sleep through the night after becoming a Victor. And when she woke up, he was still there. It was like that ever since. Even after the Victory Tour. He would sneak out of his house every night and sneak in each morning before his family woke up. Madge figured he also felt comfort and some peace with her but she appreciated it anyway. At least she wasn't alone anymore. At least someone understood what she's going through. And whether they want it or not, they're going to marry, anyway.

Until that day in the town square. When everything changed.

But she wanted to forget about that while she was standing at the door way of the Hawthornes, arms around him for the first time in weeks. She missed the familiar warmth, comfort and peace it brought to her.

"What's going on?" he said, he put his hands on her shoulders and slightly pushed her away. He looked straight into her eyes, she saw that his matches the concern in his voice.

She missed him.

"You're here," she said, in a slight disbelief. The dread she was feeling earlier before opening the door was completely gone. He didn't run off with Katniss. He's here. With her.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he said, bemused, "The last time I checked, I still live here. What are _you_ doing here?"

Like plunging into cold water, the question sobered her up. She had to keep herself in check, to remind her of why she was there.

For an act.

"I was invited, remember? Family dinners? We always have dinners together," she managed to deliver with all the cheer she could muster, "I can't believe you had forgotten!" pushing him playfully.

He searched her face, which was wearing a determined smile.

"Come, you're late," she said, not waiting for his reply, she took his hand and got him out of the freezing weather, "Your mom already heated the food too many times, there's no doubt it's cooked." She didn't miss the wince, when he had stepped in.

Without letting go of his hand, she softly shoved him further inside so she could close the door. She gently tugged him to lead him into the living room but he blocked the way, facing her.

"What's going on?" he whispered, urgently.

"Peacekeepers, waiting for you for hours," she softly and quickly, she saw white uniforms behind him and added loudly, "I forgive you, but next time try not to be distracted when receiving directions!" She reached for his face and cupped it. She stood on tiptoe because he wasn't leaning down to meet her and when she's close enough she whispered, "They're behind you, watching," before she pressed her lips on his. It was light and quick, over before he could react to it.

"Okay, break it up, love birds," she heard Haymitch say.

She released him and he turned, they both looked at Haymitch, who was leaning against the wall near the entrance to the living room. The two peacekeepers were standing in the hallway, helmets in hand.

His mother came out of the kitchen, she must've heard Haymitch.

"Sorry Hazelle," she said, purposely avoiding to acknowledge the peacekeepers, "He forgot the directions for that fabric shop I told you about."

"Oh? That's too bad," Hazelle replied, slightly confused, "Well, then I'll set the table." And she went back o the kitchen.

"I don't blame him, princess," Haymitch said, smirking, "I'll 'forget' the directions, too. Not very manly to go in such places."

"I don't know about 'manly', Haymitch," she said, looking thoughtfully at him, "But I wouldn't want you near that fabric store, you might make them highly flammable, with the fumes coming off your skin. So, forget all you want."

"Where were you, then?" asked the female peacekeeper. She was looking at Gale.

"The bakery, the apothecary, and the sweet shop," he said, sliding the strap from his shoulder and holding out his game bag, "Check it if you want."

They did.

The female peacekeeper pulled out a bandage and dome herbs. The other pulled a bag of peppermint, which Haymitch snatched, and a box wrapped in brown paper.

"That's for my fiancé," Gale told them, he turned to Madge and said sheepishly, "Strawberry pie, your father said it was your favourite but I might have squished it."

She knew it wasn't real, that most probably, her father had prompted him to get it for her. It was stupid but she felt rather giddy.

"Thank you!" she said, grinning, snatching the box from the peacekeeper, "It's been a while since I had this!"

Gale laughed, "You bake every single day! You could've made it between the chocolate cookies."

"But my father bakes the best pie! I can't make one like his," she said, "Your sister and brothers are going to love this."

She went to the kitchen and saw Hazelle, by the stove, scooping food into bowls. The children already seated in the table.

"Hey, Gale brought pie," she said, excitedly, "From my father's bakery, I missed his pies, this will be good!" She set it on the kitchen counter. And when she looked up, Gale's mother was looking at her, a little smile on her face.

"Thank you, Madge," she said, there's relief in her voice, "For staying here."

She didn't know why, but the implication that it was a favour doesn't sit well with her.

"You don't need to thank me," said Madge, defensive, "I care about him."

"I know that," Hazelle said, not taking it personal, "But thank you, anyway." She returned to what she's doing.

Then they heard the door closing.

Madge went back to the hallway, Gale and Haymitch was staring at the door.

"What did they want?" she asked, they both looked at her.

"They came to remind me that the fence are electrified," Gale told her, "And to pass it on to Katniss," she felt anger in his voice.

"They came just for that?" she asked, incredulous. He and Haymitch looked at each other and then at her. Like she should've realise it already.

Then she understood the anger.

The peacekeepers were hoping that he was caught outside the fence.

"But you weren't there, right?"

He shook his head and said, "Had to jump from tree, I think I sprained my foot."

"That's why you bought bandages!" Haymitch said, popping peppermints in his mouth, "Smart. Alibi _and_ first aid."

Gale snatched the bag of sweets, "Not funny, you old drunk."

"Gale!" cried Rory and rushed to his brother, "Where were you? We've been waiting for a long time! I had to drag Haymitch here and Madge even looked for you in the Seam."

Gale suddenly looked at her, "You were there?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to find you at the Everdeens," she said, "Then I saw Peeta who was just there, and told me he didn't see you."

"Peeta?" he asked, "What was he doing there?"

"Checking on Katniss," she said. Was he jealous?

"That boy run through blizzards, we can fairly say he'd probably go anywhere for that cousin of yours," Haymitch told Gale.

He glared at their former mentor.

"Vick and Posy are already eating," Rory continued as if the older people didn't speak, "Mom said they couldn't wait one more minute and that you're free to join when you finished talking here."

"Okay, Rory," Gale said, and his brother went back to the kitchen, then told her, "You shouldn't just walk into the Seam, it's not safe, even if you're a Victor."

"Peeta escorted me home," she said, "Nothing bad happened."

"O-kay, that's enough lovers' spat for the day," Haymitch stepped between them, "Let's save some for tomorrow." And then walked pass them to the door.

"Aren't you going to join us for dinner?" Gale asked.

"No, it's dangerous to go home when the ground is slippery," Haymitch said, an excuse which she found lame, he turned to her, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

She nodded, resigned.

But before she went, she told him, "I thought you were with Katniss today."

"No, I didn't even see her," he said, "I was there to bring in game, but she wasn't home."

She felt relieved, "Tell your mother about the sprain."

"I will," he said, smiling. She smiled back. It was nice, they were almost kinda normal.

* * *

AN:

After chapter 2 and this, the next should answer the question of 'Where the hell is Katniss?'

Argh, sorry for trying to be funny (but failing miserably), writing the chapter drafts for this story depress me, that's why I wrote 'Because of Strawberries'.

Thanks for reviewing, favoring, and following!

Hope you liked this. Review?


	4. Strawberry Pie

**Strawberry Pie**

* * *

"What now, Haymitch?" she asked as soon as he closed her front door. Their abrupt departure from the Hawthornes' clued her in to the real reason in that exit. She'd been bracing herself throughout the walk to her house. She knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I told you to stop this, princess," he said, serious and sober.

"If it were that easy, I would've done it already!" she said, "and besides, if we're going to get married, wouldn't it be convenient to be in love with the person I'm marrying?"

"Take my advice, princess, it'll save you from all the pain," he insisted, "You had a good start with not inviting your parents to live with you! Don't botch this up with that damn feelings of yours!"

"But I did invite them, Haymitch," she said, quietly, looking away, ashamed of the fact and that, "They declined that invitation."

"It's easier that way," Haymitch said, softly, "Don't let them get too close, feelings will be your downfall."

"Easier for who? I don't get it, we're not in the games anymore!" she cried, frustrated at his insistence. Especially when she can't even imagine her feelings vanishing anytime soon.

"And you barely survived that one!" he said harshly, "You don't even have enough sponsors before he teamed up with you! Stop being dependent on the boy! Trust me, princess, it's better in the long run!

"It might seems like the curtain falls on that episode of your life, but know this, you'll always be in the games, princess," he laughed dryly, "We're just in a different arena." He turned to leave. Haymitch would never understand, he'd chosen his drink and she wanted to choose her own. With or without the pain.

"I just don't want to be alone," she said, softly, feeling like a little girl once more.

Haymitch stopped on his track and without looking back he said, "We all don't want to be alone, Madge. But if you want to survive this, you have to be."

* * *

She was still alive. That's all should matter. Right?

And it did.

Until Haymitch pointed out the very thing her mind has been denying. That she's been nothing but a parasite.

He's right, she was lucky, the romance angle was ingenious but not her idea. It was her mentor's and Gale's, the only thing she did was to not get killed until they announced that two can go home. Why he agreed to such thing? She'll never know but she was grateful enough not to push him for answers.

Like she was grateful that he came home last night. For her sanity.

She didn't sleep, she was up painting her nightmares. And when the first ray of sunrise filled her studio, she put down the brush, cleaned herself and went into the kitchen to bake their daily supply of bread.

She saw Haymitch as she made her way to the Hawthorne's. He was shaking his head and she held her head high, in defiance. It was her pain, her heart on the line, and it should be her choice.

If it made her weak, so be it.

Hazelle opened the door before she could knock and ushered her in.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" she asked, Madge nodded even though she hadn't. The lie must've showed because Hazelle raise an eyebrow, shook her head, took the bread and grabbed Madge's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

She made her sit and started placing food in front of her.

"We already ate," she said as she placed a glass of milk on the table, "And you seemed running late today."

"Oh, um, lost track of time," she said, blushing at her predictability, "I was painting."

Gale's mother sliced the bread she brought and served her a couple of pieces. She didn't realised how hungry she was until she started devouring everything Hazelle prepared.

"Where are the kids?" she asked, after finishing her milk.

"I don't exactly know," the older woman said, putting her hands up in surrender, "It's sometimes hard to keep track of them, I'm sure they're playing somewhere in the house."

Madge smiled, she always wanted siblings but her mom was too fragile to have more kids.

"But," Hazelle continued, "For the first time in forever, I know where my eldest is."

"Is his foot doing okay?"

"The foot's going to be fine but the owner's getting difficult," she sighed, then looked at her expectantly, "Why don't you go and accompany him for a while?"

Madge didn't know how it happened but she was standing in front of Gale's room after his mother dragged her from the kitchen. Then the older woman left. Madge closed her eyes, lifted her hand, and knocked.

No one answered.

She reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door.

Gale was lying in his bed, his foot perched up on a pillow, his arms covering his eyes. Was he asleep? She figured he was and turned to leave.

"Mom said you're not allowed in here," he suddenly said. She looked back at him and saw that his arm was still on his eyes. She smiled and replied, "Your mom was the one who dumped me here."

She saw him lift his arm and looked at her, surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hazelle thought you could use a company," she said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he said, gesturing at the injured foot.

"How about you?" she said, walking closer to the bed.

"Bored," he frowned when he saw her face as she stopped right beside his bed, "Have you slept at all?"

Looking away she said, "Just had an early start this morning."

She surveyed the room, it's the complete opposite of her feminine room and was smaller. The houses in the Victor Village have the same layout, so in her house, this room was the studio. Gale must've given up the master bedroom. The room was painted blue and there wasn't much in there aside from a dresser, a bed, a chair, and side tables. Unlike hers, which was full of trinkets she had collected since childhood and laces. Cinna decided she's a lace girl.

"Didn't Portia help decorate the house?" she asked, looking at everything but him.

He didn't reply.

Madge finally turned to him and saw him staring at her. He then scoot a little and patted the space beside him. But she just stared.

"Come on," he insisted, "I could use a nap, too."

"I'm not sleeping here!" she protested, "What if your mom walked in? Or your siblings!?"

Gale just shrugged and said, "My brothers and sister know not to go in here and also, my mom knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I'm sneaking out in the middle of the night to be with you."

She remembered those nights, when they at least found a bit of peace in sleep. With arms around each other. It seemed like forever since the last day she woke up and the first thing she sees was his face. It's like their little secret, that everybody knows, apparently.

Madge recalled Hazelle's knowing look everytime she delivered bread.

"Come on," he said, again, but she was just staring at him, mortified. He sighed, "I also set her straight about the arrangement so quit that blushing and get on the bed."

It was because she was tired that she finally did, without another word. Not because she gave in to the longing feeling in her chest. Not because she didn't want Haymitch to tell her how she supposed to feel. Not because she's afraid it would be the last time. Not because he was here and not with Katniss.

No, it was because she was tired.

She slipped beside him, his arms drew her closer and she rested her head on his chest. Just like those nights in the train and at her house. Some pulling, scooting, and then they found their usual position.

She felt his lips on her forehead and he whispered, "Get some rest, I won't let any hurt you."

Madge just nodded, she wanted to tell him, 'You might,' but didn't afraid that talking might lead to even more heartache.

So she closed her eyes.

And for the first time in weeks, she had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Gale had told them what happened in the woods. It was almost unbelievable that District 13 might not be destroyed at all. That they were bidding their time to launch another rebellion. But another unbelievable thing was that they showed him a bread with her mockingjay on it.

"They told me it means that they're on our side," he said, Haymitch took a swig from his flask as she reached for her pin that she wore as a necklace now and think of the original owner.

"A rebellion?" she whispered.

"It's a bunch of bullshit," Haymitch said, "You should put your energy into the wedding, not some conspiracy theory."

The wedding.

It was conflicting, their former mentor was so focus on getting them hitch while so insistent on Madge killing her feelings for her fiancé. It's as if he knew something they don't.

After that conversation, he stayed away. Spending his time drowning his nightmares with alcohol.

While Madge, still determined to hold on to her feelings, spent most of her days with the Hawthornes. But her nights still brought the fear and the tears. She decided she can't handle being close to someone who was so far away at the same time.

Gale found something to do to kill time, a project of sorts. One day, he showed her his father's plant book and asked for her help in writing more information.

She drew the plants. He wrote the information.

There were quite a few times she could've sworn she caught him staring at her. But at the end she always put the blame on her active and hopeful imagination.

"I just realized," she said, after they finished the book, "This is the first normal thing we did together."

"Yeah, it is," he replied, smiling at her. A smile she hasn't seen before, it reached his eyes making him even more attractive. And it was for her. Madge blushed and busied herself in putting away her drawing materials.

"I'm going to my father's bakery," she said, casually, trying to calm her nerves, "Do you want me to get something for you in Town?"

"Maybe that pie?" he said, he seemed to be in a better mood, now that his foot was healed, "I didn't get to taste it, my brothers wolfed it down before I managed to sit for dinner."

"Sure," she grinned, no one can resist her father's strawberry pie.

"Take care, okay?" he sounded so serious and concerned that another wave of warmth washed over her.

"I will," she promised.

* * *

The familiar scent greeted her. It took her back to her childhood, when everything seemed normal.

She visited her parents every other day, keeping the pretence that they wanted her around. They didn't, not anymore, her mother was too fragile and she reminded her of that piece of her heart that had been ripped by the very game Madge survived from. They might still love her but loving her hurts. Madge can't blame them though for she knew exactly how that felt.

"Hey princess," her father greeted her, weakly. He was placing freshly baked pies on the rack. There's still smoke coming from them.

"I think I'll have one of those," she said, inhaling the yummy scent, "Make that two," she amended remembering Gale's request then thought of Haymitch, "No, make that three!"

"Three pies? With the wedding and all, shouldn't you watch your weight?" he said, chuckling.

"It's for the neighbours," she told him, grinning. She watched him wrapped her orders and when he finished, she reached for her pocket and pulled out money for the pastries.

"No need for that!" her father said, shaking his head, "Those fancy ovens are enough, princess."

She hesitated but put the money back to her pocket. It felt like they didn't want anything to do with her at all. Almost everything she offered was being declined, simply because they've come from her. The ovens, they barely accepted.

Madge reached for the boxes of pie and quietly said, "Would it be better if I didn't come home at all?"

"Princess…," her father said, sadly.

She interrupted him, not wanting to hear another appeasing speech, "I wanted to live and survive the games so I could come home to my family, I just didn't expect to come back here and realize that I'm not welcome anymore."

"It's for the best, Madge," he said, "You mother, she's a wreck, after all that happened, she needed this."

"I'm a wreck, too, father," she said, her chest aching, "I was the one who experienced the games, I needed both of you, still do and you washed you hands of me." She didn't intend to blurt every hurt she felt towards her parents but every rejection is like a blow to her heart and it was all she could take.

"Madge!" her father cried, she had bolted out of the bakery. She didn't want him to see her tears.

'Maybe Haymitch was right,' she thought, 'Maybe being emotionally dead isn't so bad.'

No, a part of her protested, it was what has been keeping her feel alive, remember. It was a waste to throw that away. She didn't want the Capitol to completely control even her feelings.

If she killed those feelings then the fear will rule.

She realized she was walking passed the Justice Building. She had absently been walking to the Victors' Village, when someone called her name.

It wasn't her father.

It was Peeta Mellark, grinning ear to ear, and the first thought that crossed her mind was 'Would he be willing to listen?'

And listen, he did.

* * *

It was a long walk to her house. She poured everything out and Peeta just listened. He was a good listener. When they reached her house, it was almost dark.

"Thank you," she said, as they stopped in front of her new home.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling, "And be strong, Madge."

"I will," she returned the smile.

"And if you need someone to listen again, you know where I live," he said, "Trust me, I have lots of free time too."

"And if you're not home, I know where you'll be," she teased, liking how normal the conversation was with him.

"Yeah," he said, blushing, rubbing the back of her neck, "Um, remember that day at the Seam? When we bumped to each other?"

"Yes," she said, intrigued and curious as to why he suddenly brought that up.

"She's not with Gale."

"I know," Madge said, "He told me."

"Oh," Peeta was taken aback, "Good."

"Why did you bring that up?"

"Um, it's because, I know–," Peeta was interrupted by someone calling her name. Again.

This time, it was Gale.

They turned to look at the approaching Victor, a box in hand.

"Where were you?" he said, as he walked towards them. Madge met him halfway, Peeta following her.

"I was in town," she said, "I told you, remember?"

"Your father dropped by to give the pies you left in the bakery," said Gale and then smiled sheepishly, "He said you told him the other two boxes were for your neighbours, so if that's not true, then I owe you two pies."

Her father. Suddenly, she felt guilty of her outburst.

"Did you give one to Haymitch?" she asked, diverting her thoughts to a more manageable subject.

"Huh, I thought one's for me and the other's for the family?" he said, eyes full of mischief.

She just shook her head at his antics.

"Can't blame him, Madge, your father's pie is the bomb," said Peeta, "I was going to buy this afternoon but you hijacked me."

Gale and Madge both looked at him, as if just realising they weren't alone.

"Oh, then you can have mine," she took the box off Gale's hand and gave it to Peeta. He protested but she strongly insisted and he end up with the pie.

"Thanks," he said, "I should probably go. Remember next time you can come to me."

"Yeah," she smiled, "Next time."

And he left.

"An all around knight, isn't he?"

Madge looked at Gale, he was glaring at Peeta's retreating figure.

Was he jealous? Then her insecurities re-emerged.

He was still bitter about Peeta giving Katniss the thing that eased her pain. Something Gale was not able to do.

"Good night, Madge," Gale said and walked back to his house.

Leaving Madge on the verge of tears. Again.

* * *

That night she sat in front of her television, hoping to catch a glimpse of the bird Gale was talking about, when the programming was interrupted.

It was an announcement about the upcoming Quarter Quell. Every twenty five years, they hold special Hunger Games. On a Quell year, a card was read. It was written after the signing of the treaty that allowed the horrible game. It dictates how the selection and the games would play out.

The 25th game was composed of children chosen by the district's citizens.

The 50th doubled the tributes.

The 75th?

It was just announced.

She heard glass breaking. She looked out and saw Gale entering an empty house, crashing sounds was heard.

Haymitch was probably comforting himself with a bottle now, trying to forget. She understood, he won the second Quarter Quell. The game that tore her mother apart.

Then there's Gale, smashing everything in sight. Her heart aches for him, there's a chance he would go back. She heard little Posy crying. She wanted to go over there to comfort them.

However, she can't. Not when she needed comforting, too.

She will be going back.

There's a quiet acceptance in her heart. She will not be coming home again, she was sure of that.

* * *

AN: Okay, this took forever to write. Really sorry for the delay. I'm back at school for that second degree so I was kinda busy adjusting and all. Anyway, I'm planning on posting an outtake to answer 'where the heck is Katniss' if you're interested in that, tell me.

Thanks for reading. Review?


	5. Acceptance

Disclaimer: THG is not mine.

* * *

**Acceptance** (Chapter 4.5)

* * *

The 75th Hunger Games was going to reap a man and a woman, just like any other year. Only, the tributes were to be chosen among the District's Victors. Their district had produced four Victors. Three were still alive. Madge was the only woman.

She's going back to the Hunger Games. No question of odds because they would never be in her favour. To think of it, the odds were never ever in every citizen in the districts' favour.

There also wasn't a question of who was targeted this year, she knew there's a big mark on her. And Gale. Mostly it was Gale, it was his idea to eat the nightlock. She was sure the reaping would be rigged to pick him and they'dboth going to face the arena again.

Or would it be Haymitch that's going to be with her?

She reached for the pin on her chest and thought of her mother. How was she dealing with this? She had rarely seen her mother since she got back from the Capitol and now, she was leaving again. Would her mother want to see her before she go? She did the first time. She didn't say anything, a kiss and a gift then she's gone. Her father stayed longer, as she got no other visitors. Madge appreciated the company during that final goodbye. She never imagined coming home alive but she did and when her parents shut her out, she did the same to them.

Maybe she should have try harder at rebuilding her relationship with them because now, she didn't think she'll have enough time to do so.

She glanced at the Gale's house. It was radiating warmth, a home. She always longed for him to invite her over, at least once. His house was what she thought a home should be.

When she was younger, he had always imagined her own house filled with people she loved and returned that love. She might not like how it came to be but she had hoped that the Capitol-arranged marriage with Gale would fulfil that fantasy. That one day, she would have a loud messy house, there will be screaming and laughing. She thought maybe after the wedding she'll just move in with Gale, she doesn't mind living with his family.

She could already see Gale's siblings running around, and maybe even in the future, their children, if she could persuade him out of his conviction to not have any children of his own. Haymitch would be there most of the time, playing with the kids, sober. She won't let him near her kids with alcohol fumes coming out of him. Also, her parents would be visiting often, pies and baked goodies in hand, and the children would rush to greet them, racing to get hold of the tasty treats first. Then Gale would grow to love her and they'd grow old together. Sitting on a rocking chair out in the porch watching their grandchildren play.

And there would be no more nightmares.

Now, she's going back and she's not coming home. The tributes she'd face were going to be all veteran killers, their victory was not by chance. Unlike hers, she doubt she'd survive the bloodbath at the cornucopia.

She felt chills, she suddenly wondered, 'How will she die?'

By a knife? A sword? An axe? An arrow to the heart? Would there be a lot of blood? How much would it hurt? She silently prayed for a quick death, and she hoped she would still be recognizable in that box they'd put her into after.

Would her parents give her a funeral? Would they even cry? Maybe some tears, because Madge was sure they had prepared themselves for this since her first reaping. Maybe distancing themselves from her was a good thing. She had no friends so maybe it's going to be a small service, just family and maybe Peeta. Maybe even Gale, if he didn't get reap or if he survived the Games again. Haymitch, she knew would stay away alive or not but that's okay.

Then after, she would be gone forever. Just a memory.

And they would go on with their lives. Haymitch would still be a drunk. Her parents still owned a bakery. Maybe Peeta would run for Mayor? Or become a doctor? They could afford it.

Gale was going to be fine. He'd still hunt outside the fence because he's bored and would give it to the Everdeens. Maybe he'll get over his objection to procreate and marry and have kids. Maybe with Katniss? Without Madge, he's free to be with someone he really loves. He's going to be happy with her.

'Will he even remember me?' she thought, wiping the tears that were stubbornly falling down her cheeks, 'I hope he will.'

What if he forgets? What if –

"Stop it!" she told herself out loud, "You have to clear your head, Madge! You're stronger than this, if Gale or Haymitch was to come home alive, you need to be strong enough to help them do it!"

She had to be strong and her wallowing in self-pity won't help anyone. They won't have any need for a girl who whine and latch on to whoever would give her comfort and would let her survive. Haymitch was right, she was too dependent on Gale. If only she could train to use a bow, too, she won't be a liability anymore.

Then suddenly, she was out the door into the cold night without her coat on. She was rushing to Haymitch's house, her heart pounding. There were still weeks before the Reaping and she knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

**AN:** So Chapter 4.5, how was it? A friend told me I should put a warning on this but I really don't know why and I reread and find nothing worth warning people about so I didn't put one. Or maybe, she's kidding? If there was, tell me!

**Edit**: Apparently my friend was not talking about this fic. .

So, thoughts? Please Review! Thanks! :)


End file.
